Barbie
"What do you think girls? Chic? Or so last week?" ''-Barbie questioning Teresa and Nikki '' Barbie is the titular character of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She lives in the Dreamhouse with her sisters Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea, as well as her pets Blissa the cat Taffy the dog and Tawny the horse. Official description Let’s face it — Barbie is the doll who has it all. She’s a fashion icon who has a fab home, the best friends and the perfect guy who’s nuts about her. She’s great at everything, while remaining humble and kind, and is always there to cheer on her friends no matter the challenges. That’s why everyone loves her. Relationships *Barbie is the older sister of Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea. In earlier seasons she appeared to annoy Skipper, however the two have recently become close after working together at the Barbie Boutique. She and Stacie don't always see eye to eye, especially when it comes to activities such as jet skiing. Chelsea is closest to Barbie, despite the derailment of her sixth birthday in Happy Birthday Chelsea. *Barbie has been dating Ken for 43 or more years and the two are extremely close. *Despite acting antagonistic on a number of occasions, Barbie still considers Raquelle to be one of her friends. The feeling may not be mutual, however. *Ryan is in love with Barbie and is determined to win her over from Ken. Barbie ignores his advances, especially when he's written a song for her. *Teresa and Nikki are good friends with Barbie and have been for some time. Teresa had a bet with Barbie that she was a klutz in the kitchen which Barbie was desperate not to lose, while she once tried to convince Nikki that Raquelle wasn't devious enough to throw a themed party without telling the two of them. *Midge may be considered Barbie's closest friend, as they grew up together as children. Barbie acts considerably more excited around Midge than she does with the rest of her friends. *Summer and Barbie have been friends for an unknown period of time and when she came to visit, Barbie was determined to make sure that she got on well with her sisters. The two had a pose-off competition (which Barbie won, naturally) suggesting the possibility of a friendly rivalry between the two. Trivia *It is revealed in "A Smidge of Midge " that Barbie grew up in Willows, Wisconsin. *Barbie loves to walk in the rain, and sometimes does so with the prince of England, as revealed in "Cringing in the Rain ". She mumbles under her breath that the prince is a bit of an umbrella hog. *Barbie is the role model of every girl in Malibu, with the exception of Raquelle . Website Gallery BarbieGallery10 tcm277-73770.jpg|link=Let's Make a Doll BarbieGallery9 tcm277-73769.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge BarbieGallery8 tcm277-73768.jpg|link=Spooky Sleepover BarbieGallery7 tcm277-73767.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator BarbieGallery6 tcm277-73766.jpg|link=Sisters Ahoy BarbieGallery5 tcm277-73765.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out BarbieGallery4 tcm277-73764.jpg|link=Licensed to Drive BarbieGallery3 tcm277-73763.jpg|link=Occupational Hazzards BarbieGallery2 tcm277-73762.jpg|link=Pet Peeve BarbieGallery1 tcm277-73761.jpg|link=Closet Princess